kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 185
Mother and Son is the 185th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shou Bun Kun explains to the other officials about the situation between Ei Sei and his mother. Up until the age of nine Ei Sei spent the entirety of his life together with the Queen Mother in the city of Kantan, the capital of Zhao. The king then as a prince was hated, due ti the Chouhei incident. This applies to his mother as well. With her husband, the king Sou Jou, having already fled back to Qin and with not a single friendly face to turn to, she began to well up with hatred for every single person around her. Even her own son as she tried to kill him. Heki along with the other officials are horrified. Shi Shi is amazed with such a history he turned out as he did. Shou Bun Kun states that was thanks to Shi Ka who risked her life to rescue Ei Sei. Shou Bun Kun is afraid what can happen if these two meet face to face. The Queen Mother is taunting her son ands asks if he is scared. Ei Sei comes closer and states that he isn't scared at all. She compliments him for turning out to be such a fine man. Ei Sei compliments her on her beauty. She says that she is surprised that he would come along. She states that Chou Kou predicted that this would happen. She then asks her son what he wants as he responds to stop with this innocent act. He aks for the copy of the royal seal. He states if this comes to light that this could be considered a crime and a betrayal to the state. She however acts as she doesn't care at all. The queen talks about their time in Zhao as they had nothing, no money and had to sully themselves in order to get food. But look at them know. He being the king and she being the Queen Mother. On paper, the two highest positions in a kingdom. She tells she remembers a certain scholar who claimed that a man's life was dictated by the heavens. She tells that the reason they don't talk to each other is in order to not get reminded of the past. Ei Sei asks for the seal once again as she then finally gives him the seal. He asks her what is behind all of this. She states that it is nothing. If that is the case Ei Sei takes his leave. She asks him if there wasn't something else he wished to ask, but he states that he changed his mind. She however states that it is been eight years it is possible that i changed. Ei Sei turns back and tells her that despite being the king, ôwer and authority lies with the chancellor Ryo Fui due to his incompetence. He bows down and asks her for assistance. She tells she understands and tells him to leave and wait for her response. A few days later a messenger of the Royal Harem arrives at one of Ei Sei estates. The answer was given yes. The heads of the three great families of Han, Kai and Ryou had personally shown up was better proof than anything else. However Ei Sei believes she has a hidden agenda. At the Harem, Kou is putting away some scrolls. Suddenly she sees the Queen Mother wit someone else. He is being revealed to be Ryo Fui. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shou Bun Kun *Shi Shi *heki *Sou Jou mentioned *Shi Ka shown *Ei Sei *Queen Mother *Ryo Fui *Kou Characters introduced *Chou Kou Chapter notes *The Queen Mother tried to kill Ei Sei. *Ei Sei is talking to his mother for the first time since Zhao. *Ei Sei asks for copy of the royal seal from his mother. *Ei Sei asks his mother for assistance against Ryo Fui. *The Queen Mother let EI Sei believe she will work together with the king. *Ryo Fui is with the Queen Mother. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters